


An Emma Swan Christmas

by captainswanship



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captain Swan Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emma Swan Christmas

The night was cold, but what did she expect? She was back in Storybrooke after all. It was Christmas Eve, 11:30 p.m to be exact and she had just left her house after spending the evening with Henry and her parents. (and she still could not get used to calling them that.) There was a dusting of snow covering the ground, slowly turning to slush. Emma made her way quickly across town, pulling her jacket closer to her body. The streets were empty, the only sound that she heard was the shuffling of her own footsteps.

It had been a little over a month since they returned from Neverland…since they rescued her son. With Peter Pan defeated they actually had time to enjoy the holiday with no crazy fairy tale madness. She smiled to herself, thinking about how this is the happiest she's been since she arrived in Storybrooke. Everything was perfect, she just had one more stop.

She was on her way to visit Hook. Yes, Hook.

He had been so important to her in Neverland and was a major asset in rescuing Henry and she knew that she would never be able to repay him. Emma also knew that he had no family to spend the holidays with, so she figured she should be the one to stop by. Which leads her to this moment, nearing closer to the docks where the Jolly Roger was. She stopped for a moment before making her way down the ramp, stumbling a few times, cursing under her breath.

She climbed aboard the massive ship and headed over to the captains cabin. The water was calm tonight which caused a slight rocking of the ship. She sighed, she knew she needed to come and visit him. Before she did anything, she ran her hands down her skirt she was wearing and fixed her hair, unsure of why she felt the need to fix herself for him. Raising her hand hand up to the cabin's door, she knocked lightly.

"Hook?" She called out.

Her heart fluttered when she thought about him. She hated that he made her feel that way. Emma already knew that he had feelings for her, that was made clear in the echo cave while they were in Neverland. After all that had happened, rescuing Henry and saving David, she was way too weary emotionally (between him and Neal) to even think about a relationship right now.

But when she was with Hook, she was happy. Genuinely happy. Sure, it was a bit odd to like someone who was centuries older than she was and she had to get used to his "seafaring ways", but she could see that he cared for her. She cared for him too. Lost in thought, she didn't realize the cabin door had opened, a look of surprise on his face.

"Ah, miss Swan. Come in," he smirked down at her, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Emma stepped past him, moving into the cabin getting away from the cold air. A single candle was burning on the corner of the desk. It didn't help much with the heat.

"I just thought I'd stop by and check on you."

"Why?" His brows furrowed, "I've yet to see you since our return from Neverland."

"Which is why I'm here. You've been quiet," her facial expression softened, "Look, it's the holidays and…well, I know you don't have any close family here," she shifted her body closer to his, fighting the urge to reach out and grab his hand.

"And," Emma reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small wrapped gift, "I got you something," she handed the gift over to him, which he took with his good hand. He stared at it for a moment. "Go ahead and open it already." She smiled.

He smirked back at her and with his hook, tore open the gift with one swipe. He pulled out a black leather flask with a small silver plaque on the center of it that read "K.J" and below that "Captain Hook." He just stared at it for a while.

"I know how you like your rum, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to put Killian or Hook, so I just kind of put both," she started to say, fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt. He looked up at her and replied with a sincere "Thank You."

"Really Emma, this is marvelous," he moved closer to her. He then leant down and kissed her.

He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close. They pulled away, both yearning for more. She realized that without him she felt lost, she needed him.

"Merry Christmas, Swan," he smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled back up at him, snuggling into his arms, "Merry Christmas, Hook."

And this is how Emma spent her Christmas in Storybrooke, the best Christmas she's ever had.


End file.
